


He's a Mess

by ZTNBooks



Series: Omorashi/Watersports [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZTNBooks/pseuds/ZTNBooks
Summary: Keith divulges a secret to Lance: He's got a piss kink.Alternately titled: I abused italics for the sake of drama.





	He's a Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuusouka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuusouka/gifts).



Lance stared at him in shock. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but no sound came out.

Keith squirmed a little, biting his lip and avoiding Lance’s eyes. “We- We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” His wrung his hands in his lap, unable to keep his nervousness from overwhelming him.

Lance still didn’t respond, instead gaping at him like a fish.

Keith stood from the bed. He could feel the heat on his cheeks rising even more and he was sure he was as red as his jacket. “Um… Just… Forget I said anything at all.”

With that, he ran from Lance’s room, slamming his hand into the keypad to close the door behind him. He brought his hands up to his face, willing himself to _stop fucking blushing_. He felt so stupid. He shouldn’t have said anything to Lance at all. Sure, they’d been dating for a little over a year at this point, but it was still so embarrassing for Keith to ask something like _that_.

Lance was the one with all the experience. Keith had never had a boyfriend before, much less one he could have told about his dirty secret. He should have never brought up his stupid fantasies. Lance was probably disgusted with him now and Keith didn’t blame him. After all, what kind of person just randomly brought up their _piss kink_ to their boyfriend? Keith did, apparently.

He reached his room, opening the door and slipping in. He locked the door behind him and flopped onto his bed. His heart felt like it was in his throat. Would Lance even want to talk to him again? The way he’d looked at Keith… He was shocked. Appalled? Disgusted? Maybe Keith had ruined their entire relationship because of his stupid kink. He should’ve just settled for plain ol’ vanilla sex. Should have been content with that. He shouldn’t have pushed his boundaries.

Later that night, at dinner, Lance acted like nothing at all had happened. Keith didn’t know if that should’ve made him more concerned or less concerned. 

Lance elbowed him in the side, causing him to look up at the other. “Hey, you’ve barely touched your food goo. Are you okay?”

Was he okay? _Was he **okay**?!_ How could Lance act like he didn’t know what was going on? No, Keith wasn’t okay! He was suffering a small heart attack! He was mentally preparing himself for the inevitable break up Lance was sure to propose! He was- He was-

“Keith?”

Keith willed himself to breathe, trying desperately not to die on the spot. “I’m fine. Not very hungry, is all.”

“Not hungry? Have you even eaten anything today?”

Keith shrugged, pushing away his bowl. He shot an apologetic look in Hunk’s direction. It wasn’t like he didn’t appreciate Hunk’s cooking, but it was hard to eat around the lump in his throat. He left the others behind to enjoy their meal and went back to hiding in his room.

The next few days only served to heighten his anxiety. Lance continued to act like nothing was wrong. He acted like he wasn’t absolutely appalled by Keith. In fact, it was as if they’d never had the conversation to begin with. Keith began to wonder if it’d all been a figment of his imagination.

On day five, Keith finally snapped. He stormed into Lance’s room, cornering his boyfriend.

“Keith?!” Lance squealed, pulling his towel tighter around himself. “I just showered! I don’t have any clothes on!”

“When are you going to break up with me?!”

Keith slapped a hand over his mouth. That was _not_ what he’d meant to say.

Lance’s towel slipped a little, his grip loosening with his bewilderment. “Break up with you…? Why would I break up with you? Wait, do you want me to break up with you?!” 

Keith shook his head, bringing his hands away from his mouth. “No! I just thought-”

“Was it something I did? Something I said?” Lance inched closer to Keith, reaching out his free hand to cup Keith’s cheek. “Keith, if I made you feel like I didn’t love you anymore, I’m sorry. I’m not breaking up with you, I swear. What’s this about?”

“I- You…” Keith squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look at Lance. “I thought you were grossed out after what I said a few days ago.”

“What’re you talking- OH. That?! Is that why you’ve been avoiding me lately?”

Keith nodded, peeking at Lance to see his reaction. To his surprise, Lance didn’t look upset.

The edge of Lance’s mouth twitched up into a little smile. “I thought you said you wanted me to forget you’d even said anything.”

“I- You- Um…” Keith stammered.

“Hold that thought, baby. I’ve gotta put some clothes on.” Lance stepped away from him, leaving Keith to stand in the middle of the room with his mouth agape. He heard Lance shuffling behind him in his closet.

This whole time he’d been freaking out, Lance had just been being… A good boyfriend? A considerate person? Keith had told him to forget what he’d said and Lance had listened. Keith was the one to blame for everything then, wasn’t he?

Keith groaned, burying his face in his hands. He heard Lance chuckle lightly behind him before feeling his boyfriend hug him from behind.

“Something wrong?” Lance asked teasingly.

“I thought you were torturing me,” Keith admitted, pulling his hands away from his face.

“I was just surprised, is all. You didn't seem like the kind of person who'd be into something like that. So, does this mean you don’t really want me to forget what you said?”

Lance spun Keith around, keeping them close as he gave Keith a tiny kiss on the cheek.

“I don’t know what I want,” Keith grumbled.

Lance leaned closer, his breath ghosting over Keith’s ear. “Didn’t you say something about wanting me to make you hold it?”

Keith couldn’t have stopped himself from moaning if he’d _tried_. “You can’t just say stuff like that!”

“Okay. I won’t say _anything_ about how good you’d look all desperate and whiny. I won’t even mention how hot it’d be to have you wiggling around on my lap, begging me to let you go; to let you release.”

“Oh my _God_ , Lance. Aren’t you even a little repulsed by me?”

Lance leaned in, gently kissing the spot behind Keith’s ear. “Not at all. I just thought you wanted me to ignore what you’d said.”

Keith buried his face into Lance’s shoulder. “I did. But that’s only because I thought you’d think I was weird…”

“So, do you still want to try it?”

Keith bit his lip, considering.

“Yes.”

 

In theory, it was a good idea. But in practice, it was a GREAT idea.

Lance sat in the bathtub, Keith on his lap, straddling his thighs. Lance was shirtless, wearing only his boxers. Keith, on the other hand, was completely naked. They sat face to face, Lance gently nipping at Keith’s neck.

“You look so pretty like this,” Lance whispered, his voice full of awe. “Look at you. So full.”

Keith whimpered as Lance dug his thumbs harder into his abdomen. He could feel the pressure in his bladder building.

“L- Lance. Stop. I can’t- Unh!” Keith doubled over, his grip on Lance’s shoulders tightening. He ground his semi-hard cock more desperately against Lance’s stomach. He could feel Lance’s erection against his ass and it only served to turn him on even more.

He’d been holding it all day. He hadn’t peed since that morning and he’d been drinking an excessive amount of water. Lance had looked at him knowingly every time he downed another water pouch. Then, once he’d started to wiggle slightly in his attempt to hold it all in, Lance had dragged him back to his room and stripped him. Now they sat in the tub, Lance’s hands on his hips, his fingers massaging over Keith’s bladder.

“Come on, baby boy. Hold it in a little longer for me. You look amazing like this.”

Keith’s pride was already shattered and all he could do was beg. “Lance. Please. Please, I can’t- I need to piss so badly, Lance. Please, let me go. I need to go. I need to go so bad.”

Lance smoothed his hands up and down Keith’s sides as he kissed him gently. He licked into Keith’s mouth, swallowing up his whimpers and moans.

“Can’t you hold it just a little longer?” Lance let his hand drift to Keith’s cock, gently grasping the member as he jerked Keith off. “Come on. Be a good boy for me.”

“Oh, fuck. Lance! Lance, it hurts!” Keith cried out. But he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up into Lance’s grip. It felt so good, but it also hurt so much.

Everything was hypersensitive. Keith could feel the liquid sloshing in his bladder as Lance played with him. He couldn’t let go, though. He was so hard, so needy.

“Lance! Lance, I’m going to come!” Keith could feel hot tears building in his eyes. His muscles clenched as he got closer and closer to orgasm, but it only served to squeeze his overfull bladder. It was too much all at once.

Lance spat onto Keith’s dick, moving his hand faster. “Yeah? You going to come for me, beautiful boy? Come on, come on me. I want to see your pretty face when you come all over me.”

Keith’s grip moved from Lance’s shoulders to the back of his head, his hands fisting in Lance’s hair. He pulled back Lance’s head unconsciously. Lance didn’t seem to mind, though, his hand still working Keith to orgasm.

Lance continued to coax Keith, “Come on, baby. I want you to stain me with your cum. Then I want you to piss on me. I want to feel it on me. I want to hear you when you finally let go. Let go for me, kitten.”

The nickname tipped Keith over the edge and his eyes closed as the tears finally spilled over. He cried out as he came into Lance’s still-moving hand. Lance pressed his thumb just under the head of Keith’s cock, massaging gently, pushing him into oversensitivity.

“Lance!” Keith felt something inside him snap, felt the pressure build to the point of too much and still not enough.

Lance kissed him roughly, their mouths smashing into one another more than anything. Keith couldn’t hold on any longer. He moaned into Lance’s mouth as he let go.

It felt so much better than he’d ever imagined, his muscles finally relaxing as he pissed over Lance. Wetness flowed over them both, soaking Lance’s boxers and wetting Keith’s thighs and feet as it made its way towards the drain.

Keith let out a hiccuping sob at the relief. He pulled his face away from Lance’s, his eyes still tightly shut as he reveled in the release. He let his head drop, his chin resting against his chest. He couldn’t even be embarrassed that he’d just come all over his boyfriend, that he was _peeing_ all over his boyfriend. It was just _too good_ for him to think about anything else. It felt like forever before he was done.

Keith blinked his eyes open as his stream trickled off. With the end of his relief came the beginning of his shame because, _fuck_ , he had just _pissed_ all over Lance’s abs. They were sitting in a puddle of his urine. Lance had his cum smeared on him and they were SITTING in his PISS.

Heat rose to Keith’s face, his grip on Lance’s hair immediately loosening as he yanked his hands back to himself. He closed his eyes again, unable to look at Lance’s face, until-

“Fuck, you’re so cute.”

Lance grabbed his hips, pulling him ever closer and kissing him messily. Lance let go of Keith’s left hip, his hand going behind Keith’s back to ease himself out of his boxers. A minute had barely elapsed before Lance was pulling away, his face scrunched up as his cum splattered over Keith’s back.

They both panted heavily as they peeled themselves apart. Keith stood on shaky legs and offered Lance a hand up.

Lance stood, giving Keith a quick peck on the lips. “Well, that was… something.”

Keith started rambling, panic rising in him again. “I’m sorry. This was such a bad idea. I should’ve never-”

Lance shushed him with another small kiss. “No, baby. Don’t apologize. You were so hot. Did you see how fast I came? That was because of you, because of how beautiful you are. You looked so good, squirming on my lap and trying to hold it in.”

Keith blushed even harder at Lance’s compliment. “You’re not grossed out?”

Lance shook his head. “Not at all.” He brought one of Keith’s hands to his lips, kissing it gently. “Now, why don’t we get cleaned up and maybe we can do this again some other time.”

“Is that a promise?”

“It’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you add me on [Snapchat](https://www.snapchat.com/add/ztnbooks), I'll add you back and you can yell at me about Voltron. If you have any questions/comments, leave them down below. I always reply to comments ^-^.


End file.
